


Stars

by xntiva



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xntiva/pseuds/xntiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharkbaitshipping Drabble. Short and Sweet, with a hint of love somewhere in the middle. <br/>Yuma and Ryoga are stargazing, but Yuma has something to ask. <br/>Drabble done for the prompt “Imagine your OTP stargazing and then falling asleep under the stars.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble done for the prompt “Imagine your OTP stargazing and then falling asleep under the stars.”  
> Originally posted on tumblr.

A pair of teens lay underneath a star-filled sky. Resting their heads on top of the grassy hill, they stared up at the dark sky, the areas surrounding them lit solely by the moons soft glow. It was quiet, an unusual phenomena considering the duo. At normal times the younger of the two would be blabbering on about who knows what, with his companion smiling and nodding along with him, adding in a quick quip here and there. The younger boy, Yuma, sighed happily, carefully lacing his fingers with the older boy’s. He turned to look at him, ripping his stare from the stars, to something he found equally beautiful. “Hey,” his voice quivered, a tone so far from it’s normal booming volume it sounded foreign, “Shark I have a question.”

The boy beside him turned his head, locking his eyes with his spiky haired companion. He had being so caught up in the silence, it was almost surprising to here it broken, whether he should have seen it coming or not. “Yuma?” his voice carried its usual pitch, calm and collected as ever, “What is it?”. Yuma sighed softly, and turned his head back up to face the sky. “Yuma, you’re acting like a child,” Shark huffed, “just tell me.”

He turned his head back, avoid eye contact with his friend. “I—,” he choked out, his voice sounding strained, “Shark, do you love me?” Beside him, the purple haired boy stared at him, an almost shocked expression falling over his features. Yuma turned back away, cheeks blazing a shade of red almost impossible to detect in the darkness.

Shark laughed, an honest, genuine laugh. Out of the corner of his eye Yuma stared at him, a pained expression painted on his face. Shark leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on his friend’s red cheek. “Yuma, of course I love you,” he said, smiling, “why would you even ask?” In the dark, Yuma’s face lit up, rolling onto his side to face his companion.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Shark’s for a brief moment, before pulling away and grinning at him. “I just.. wanted to hear you say it, I guess,” he said, curling against his boyfriend. Shark looked down at him, leaning down to press his lips to the younger’s head. The boy’s breathing was slow and calm, his eyes shut gently. Shark looked down at the sleeping figure, leaning to his ear and whispering softly, “I love you too, Yuma.”


End file.
